Venezuelaball
Bolivarian Republic of Venezuelaball |nativename = : República Bolivariana de Venezuelabola |government = Federal dominant-party presidential socialist republic Federal presidential constitutional republic|language = Spanish|type = Latin American |capital = Caracas |affiliation = ALBAball OASball (exiting) UNball UNASURball |religion = Roman Catholicism (Mostly) Protestantism Atheism |friends = Boliviaball Ecuadorball (Until 2018) Chinaball Cubaball Nicaraguaball Georgiaball (state) Russiaball Iranball Philippinesball (New Amigo) Algeriaball Brazilball (Until 2016) Western Saharaball Palestineball North Koreaball Syriaball Dominican Republicball Belarusball Burundiball Sudanball Iraqball Zimbabweball Serbiaball (Kosovo is Serbia) |enemies = Anyone who opposes the election, including... Its own citizens Kirchnerreich (I will find out) Brazilball (Temer destroyed relations) Chileball (Piñera destroyed relations) Colombiaball Cubaball (Not often...) Paraguayball Peruball Guyanaball Mexicoball Uruguayball USAball Moroccoball Canadaball Germanyball Israelcube Panamaball OASball EUball Formerly: Spanish Empireball British Empireball Kingdom of Italyball German Empireball Nazi Germanyball |likes = Oil reserves, petroleum, fishing, prosperity, "liberation", socialism, Hugo Chávez, Nicolás Maduro, immigration, Miss Universe, baseball, anti-Murica propaganda, big weapons, resisting against Murican imperialism, pink tide (populist) presidents like Cristina Fernández de Kirchner, Dilma Rousseff and Michelle Bachelet (too many to mention them), conspiracy theories, elections and plebiscites if the government can win, repression., Latina pornos, killing evil burger, arepa, slums, tower of David, trap hentai, Dollar, telemundo, publicity, maize, arena pan, Nuke, the color Red, CITGO, Runescape Gold Farming (porque yo soy pobre) and being angry to Argentinaball over CFK leave |hates = DolarToday parallel rate, Too many coups, World of Warcraft, government failure, poverty, native tribes, Murica, Coca Cola, burgers, Zionists, gays, trade, stable currency, "fascist right-winged" politicians "who want a coup", OASball, Mauricio Macri (I called him fascist), Michel Temer, Sebastián Piñera, Henrique Capriles, Hilton Hotel, democracy, opposition, sanctions, Jews, Irelandball, Inflation, homo erectus primate |founded = 1830 (transformation in 1999) |predecessor = Gran Colombiaball |successor = Colombian-Venezuelan Democratic Kingdom |ended = |intospace = Yes, THX Chinaball |caption = VIVA CHAVEZ! ABAJO LOH´ OPOSIBOBOS MAMAGUABO! EL DIABLO BURGER ES UN PEDAZO DE MIERDA! |image = Venezuelaball.png |food = Kebab (Carne en Vara), Empanadas, Arepas (THEY ARE MINE) |status = Change in government structure underway despite opposition |notes = Current constitution: 1999 Socialism shall be back |bork = CHAVEZ CHAVEZ / Patria Patria/ Mierda Mierda}} Venezuelaball, officially the Bolivarian Republic of Venezuelaball, is a sovereign state and federal republic in South America. Its neighbors are Brazilball, Colombiaball, Guyanaball, Trinidad and Tobagoball, Curacaoball, Bonaireball, and Arubaball. His clay is divided into 23 states, as well as his capital Caracasball. With a total area of 353,841 square miles, Venezuela ranks number 33 in the world by land area, as well as number 6 in South America. Due to his recent changes, Venezuela has begun the process of leaving OASball. Though still remaining membership in UNball. Venezuela was once the richest country in Latin America. He has the largest amount of oil reserves in the world, and his democratic government was once praised worldwide. But today, both of them are in shambles. He now has the highest inflation rate in the world, making products like food and medicine inaccessible, as well as higher crime rates and unemployment. These conditions have sparked months of protests against his president Nicolas Maduro, who has been rapidly reforming him into a dictatorship. His national day is July 5th History Colonization Like most of the Americas, Venezuela's clay was filled with indigenous 3ball's who lived by hunting, fishing, and farming. Everything was perfect until Spainball discovered the Americas, killed most of the natives, and began to colonize along with her brother Portugalball. Birth During the Napoleonic Wars, Franceball had betrayed her sister Spain, and conquered most of the Iberian peninsula. In response, many of her children in South America began vying for independence. Flag Colors Main Colors Personality He is considered one of the most foul-mouthed of all countryballs, responds everyone with swear words, especially the word "coño". He is anti-American, however, he gets along well with other countryballs, especially if they are not USAball friendly. He hates USAball for its "savage capitalism" and Colombiaball for being a friend of USAball. He has anti-American attitudes. Its capital is Caracasball. Fun Facts * Colombiaball says he hates him, but admires him in secret, he has a rivalry with him to see who invented the Arepas. * Sometimes he wears a red beret, because of his former president Hugo Chavez. His current president is bird whisperer Nicolás Maduro (a socialist just like Chavez) * Also there was a time it was capitalist (Yeah, this is not a joke) and was one of the most developed countries in South America. * No toilet paper. ¡Ay coño! * Some calls him as the "Father of South America" thanks to Bolívar, which angers Argentinaball very much, as he was the first country to rebel against Spainball. * It has a lot in common with Argentinaball * He becames angry when talking with Guyanaball * Oil gives all friends. * USAball hates him but still buy most of his oil. * How many Miss Universes have? (Because Venezuela is a country that does well in beauty pageants) * Venezuelaball also wants to be a commie but for some reason it is not. * His government is socialist, a weird mixture or a lot of communism with a little bit of capitalism (even if he hates it). * He may go on a non socialist revolution due to general dissatisfaction with the socialist regime (yes, it is a regime). * He has the biggest oil reserve of the world on his clay. * His economy relies almost entirely on oil. * His bolívar is losing value and is essentially worthless, having to redenominate their currency. As the Central Bank of Venezuela stopped publishing official inflation rate figures, Steve Hanke of the Cato Institute makes estimates of the annual inflation rate of Venezuela based on non-official exchange rates. As of April 30, 2018, Hanke estimates the annual inflation rate at 17,968 percent, the highest in the world. *He cannot into cheap prices and basic goods are absurdly expensive. Many of his people, particularly children, suffer malnutrition and starvation as he faces food shortages now. His citizens have been reporting unintended weight loss (75% of his population lost at least 8.7 kg of weight), which in this case is actually harmful to one's health because they eat too little, especially those who are underweight. *He was good friends with Argentinaball. When he (Argentina) was Kirchnerreich, they (Argentina and Venezuela) had good relations, since their former presidents Cristina Fernández de Kirchner and Hugo Chávez are personal friends. Argentinaball officially left the pink tide on December 10, 2015. Venezuelaball officially called him a traitor because of Macri. Relationships Friends * Abkhaziaball and South Ossetiaball - We recognize and support them * Algeriaball - WE ARE FRIENDS ALLIES!!! F****** DIE MURICAN EVIL CAPITALISM, COMMUNISM STRONK!!! KILL ZIONISTS! * Boliviaball - Not only he is of named after Bolivar, but he has also helped me in the course of my democratic government through the last 18 years, also, he hates the evil burger. He of helpings me against the OASball. Chile should of givings him sea! * Burundiball - This is what happens when you are with the west, you're friendly with them and then he ran for a third term and Burger and Sissies dumped him. Anyways welcome to the Anti-imperialist squad, you make me proud. * Catalan Republicball - Mi Dios... Madre killed yuo. Tu were so young... Curse You Madre! * Chinaball - Sub-Military and space missions giver. * Crimeaball - I recognize you as Russian Clay * Cubaball - Now yuo see why yuo should of not havings made friendship with EVIL BURGER, now yuo are into embargo again. (Also RIP Fidel) * El Salvadorball - Also another Central-American Friend. Even though he is of the supportings of the evil burger, He helps against The Anti-Revolutionaries. * Iranball - Proud Anti-Murican country! * Malaysiaball - You maybe a friend with that mierda imperialisto esdato murica, but you keep loving boycotting that mierda esdato. I consider you are a satellite of liking that Murcia. Also we open our oil company in each others clay. He can be my oil trading friend. * North Koreaball - Best friend from the east, ¡VIVA LA KIM! ¡VIVA LA JUCHE! * Nicaraguaball - Nice Central-American Friend, He has been of helpings me against evil burger and also against The Anti-Revolutionaries. * Palestineball and Western Saharaball - We recognize and support them as well * Russiaball - A proud country! and he's Very nice, gib Su-30 part, gib T-90 gib AK-47, gib Putin. * Sudanball - Proud Anti American African Country * Turkeyball - My new ally! I heard that you cut relations with Zionist and captialist pigs! Lets be allies soon. But please stop being burger puppet Enemies * Kirchnerreich - TRAIDOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He was my former ally until December 9, 2015. I heard we had good relations before but your president destroyed it!!!!! I am now officially angry over CFK leave. Wait what?! She is now a senator! I can't wait for 2019 if she ran again as president. And I also don't forgive you that you revoked Maduro the Order of Liberator General San Martín for violating human rights!!! I SUPPORT CRISTINA FERNÁNDEZ DE KIRCHNER!!! REMOVE MACRI!!! REMOVE TANGO!!! YUO SUPPORTINGS MY OPPOSITION!!! I HATE YOU SO MUCHO!!! KIRCHNERIST ARGENTINA, BEST ARGENTINA BLAME MACRI!!!! MACRI CHORRO!!!!!!! ** : Why did you elect Macri??!! ** : My people wanted change in government, I am now tired of Kirchnerist Propaganda. * Brazilball - TRAITOR! HOW CAN YOU BE IN BRICS (With my allies) BUT YOU SUPPORT MY OPPOSITION!! REMOVE HUE!! REMOVE TEMER!!! REMOVE BOLSONARO!!!!!! REINSTATE DILMA!!! I SUPPORT LUIZ INÁCIO LULA DA SILVA!! LIBERTAD PARA LULA!!!! FREE LULA!!! * Colombiaball - USAball puppet, evil neighbor. * Ecuadorball - Not only of flags, but he is of very similar to me, he of supportings me against evil burger and also against The Anti-Revolutionaries. He loves of spending time with me, but Colombiaball is of tryings to take him away from me! But that will not of happennings... TRAITOR! You ditched me for imperialists * Georgiaball - FREE SOUTH OSSETIA AND ABKHAZIA!! * Guyanaball - Esequibo is ours! gib it back to nosotros Coñ@#%tuma#%$! (Anschluss?) * Israelcube - A Evil Zionist Country, FREE PALESTINE!! Gib F-16 part plox!!! * Moroccoball - FREE WESTERN SAHARA!! * Philippinesball - HE IS A BROTHER FROM ANOTHER FATHER!! I heard he likes Trump now just because he fixed ties with that evil burger and doesn't recognized my constitution. * Switzerlandball - Western puppet scoundrel, yuo are supposed to be of neutral yet you support my opposition remove Swiss * Spainball - ¡Telling your own hijo to shut up, eh, Madre!? ¡Well, I hate you too, Capitalista! * Ukraineball - Crimeaball belongs to Russia * USAball - ¡¡¡¡¡YOU!!!!! ¡YOU ARE A %$#@*%&$#&, ALSO A %$#&, AND BEFORE I FORGET A $&!¨##*&¨@#@!!! ¡STOP DESTABILIZING MY COUNTRY! WAIT JUST TAKE MY OIL PLOX NO MORE ECONOMY COLLAPSE, MY SOLDIERS WILL ARRIVE TO NEW YORK TO TAKE THE WHITE HOUSE JAJAJA. '''But we like baseball. * Mauricio Macri - '''STUPID ARGENTINE PRESIDENT WHO BROKE TIES WITH ME!!!!! HE IS THE REASON WHY HE REVOKED MADURO THE ORDER OF LIBERATOR GENERAL SAN MARTÍN!!!! Family * Spainball - Mother * Franceball - Aunt * Italyball - Uncle * Portugalball - Uncle * Romaniaball - Uncle * Argentinaball - Brother * Boliviaball - Brother * Chileball - Brother * Colombiaball - Brother * Costa Ricaball - Brother * Cubaball - Brother * Dominican Republicball - Brother * Ecuadorball - Brother * El Salvadorball - Brother * Equatorial Guineaball - Brother * Guatemalaball - Brother * Hondurasball - Brother * Mexicoball - Brother * Nicaraguaball - Brother * Panamaball - Brother * Paraguayball - Brother * Peruball - Brother * Puerto Ricoball - Brother * Uruguayball - Brother * USAball - Half Brother * Gibraltarball - Half Brother * Philippinesball - Adoptive Brother * Brazilball - Cousin Gallery Y4hq2wtzxy601.png 1eJm41i.png Venezuelaball I.png 29023 139199546256888 243188408 n.png 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg Aggressive Negotiations.png Opera_Mundi_new.png 8ioDL35.png Protective Mother.png Russia Visits some Friends.png R93u2Cz.png Russia visits some friends (Spanish).png America cannot into flags.jpg 96ibNBp.png Polandball community by tringapore-0.png Sd06SiH.png 82jVevX.png Usv99rz.png FEGm8Pm.png eyjiKS8.png GLxXkn4.png VoNkUek.png 5ePeOCz.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Venezuela_card.png Familia_de_countryballs.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Latino_eleven.png The_Cartel.png qPnP5J8.png Cheeky lesotho.jpg Struggle_for_minds_and_hearts_of_the_peoples.png|the International community can be confused with contradictory media Retired Colonizers.png Different Gamers.png Can Into Eurozone.png Can Into Inflation.png We Just Tools.png es:Venezuelaball zh:委内瑞拉球 Category:Countryballs Category:America Category:South America Category:Latin America Category:Venezuelaball Category:Oil Category:Burger Removers Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:ISISball Haters Category:Poor Category:Pro Palestine Category:Christian Category:Homosex Removers Category:Russia Allies Category:Vodka Lover Category:Pro Western Sahara Category:Pro Abkhazia and South Ossetia Category:Anti Imperialist Category:Pro Assad Category:Pro-Catalonia Category:Pro Crimea Category:Anti Kosovo Category:UNball Category:Republic Category:Three lines Category:Anti Moldova Category:Human rights removers Category:Pariah State